1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an entertainment device and, more particularly, to an entertainment programmable controller (PC) that includes a CPU mounted upside down within the PC chassis and ventilation openings in a bottom panel of the chassis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An entertainment PC, such as the HP z557 Digital Entertainment Center, may be one device of a personal entertainment system. An entertainment PC may provide many functions, such as TV recording functions, computer functions, TV, DVD, movies, home video, music and radio access functions, etc. The entertainment PC may have the “look” of other entertainment system devices, such as DVD players, receivers, amplifiers, etc. Typically, a user will stack the entertainment PC with the other devices on top of each other, or in a suitable racking system. However, a potential problem could exist for the entertainment PC as a result of the positioning of the entertainment system devices because the PC consumes a lot of power and generates a lot of heat.
Known entertainment PC designs typically employ a PC motherboard mounted to a bottom panel within the PC chassis and a CPU mounted to the top surface of the motherboard. Ventilation slots are provided in a top panel of the chassis, and a fan draws fresh cooling air through the ventilation slots. In this configuration, the cooling fan and associated heat sink in the entertainment PC chassis will be facing up. However, because the ventilations slots are in the top panel, it is likely that the ventilation slots will at least at some time be covered with another device, disks, papers, manuals, etc., thus obstructing the air flow through the ventilation slots. Without a proper cooling air flow through the entertainment PC, it is likely that it will overheat and fail.
Further, when the entertainment PC is part of a stack of devices, the hot air being exhausted from the other devices could deflect off of devices or walls, and enter the entertainment PC as preheated air, thus raising the internal ambient temperature of the entertainment PC.
One known solution to address the ventilation concern of an entertainment PC discussed above is to add extra structure to the top panel of the chassis to make it uneven, and thus make it less likely that the slots will be obstructed. However, such a solution degrades the aesthetic appearance of the entertainment PC, and increases the complexity of the design. Also, it is known to put a warning label on the entertainment PC about the implications of covering the ventilation slots. However, sometimes consumers to not consider such warnings.